


The Houseplant (fancomic)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fancomic about Ray's houseplant





	The Houseplant (fancomic)

[](http://s237.photobucket.com/user/love_JackIanto/media/640DD355-314E-41D1-B646-1035ED65CC11_zpsomntw11l.png.html)


End file.
